kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Lords
The Lords (ロード, Rōdo?) are the major antagonists in the fictional Japanese Tokusatsu series Kamen Rider Agito. Background The Lords are a group of powerful disciples serving under the OverLord, who created them from his body. Referred by the police department as Unknown (アンノウン, An'nōn?), to differ them from the Unidentified Lifeforms (Grongi Tribe) that attacked humanity two years ago. In fact, according to books and mini-encyclopedias about Kamen Rider Agito, the Lords are actually of the Linto (リント, Rinto?) tribe that battled the Grongi in the past, thus linking the Lords to the Linto as humanity's protectors. All Lords are human-like with the head of the animal whose tribe they belong to. All of them have a wing-shaped protuberance sticking out of their shoulder, possibly referencing their existence as either angels or holy messengers as they target survivors of the Akatsuki incident, as they and other humans possess a form of psychic power that marked them as having the potential to become Agito. When they murder that certain type of person, they commit a ritual by using their hands, saying that they want permission to sin. At the same time, a halo would appear over their heads. Every one of them had their unique way of murdering, for example: leaving the corpse in a tree, dissolving the human, drying the human into death, changing the human into sand, pulling the human in the ground, dragging the human into the air and dropping them, vaporizing, etc. Killing a normal human is considered a taboo with a penalty of death. OverLord of Darkness The OverLord (オーヴァーロード, Ōbārōdo?) is the highest power among the Unknown, and is referred to as the creator of the human race. Long ago, there existed twin entities of the Linto Tribe; one being the embodiment of light while the Overlord was embodiment of darkness. These twin 'brothers' co-existed in harmony for a time, eventually creating our world. However, neither could agree on who would reign over their creation and a battle for control took place. In the end, 'Darkness' triumphed over 'Light'. But with his dying breath, Light bestowed his essence upon humanity--the power of Agito--with the hopes that, one day, they would evolve beyond his brother's control. But the Overlord refused to let this occur, taking it upon himself to personally eliminate the vessels of Agito, creating the Lords to kill all humans who possess the potential to "evolve" into Agito. Though he died around the Pleistocene, the Overlord left a puzzle that held a model of his very own DNA. Once the puzzle was solved, the Overlord's DNA was reconstructed from scratch. This allowed him to reform his physical body, starting off as an infant as he broke out of the containment box and escaped from the O-Parts lab. However, his birth was witnessed by Sakiko Mikumo, following her after he matured to an eight-year-old boy until she was killed by Anguis Femineus, whom the Overlord punished. Encountering Ryō as he was near death, the Overlord used his power to prolong his life, assuming his adult form as a result. After forced to take his leave after being nearly killed by a fear-driven Gills, the Overlord tooks it upon himself to personally murder Tomoko Miura, getting arrested and placed in a mental ward after he shut down from the burden of personally killing a human. As a result, the Overlord decided to watch from the sidelines as the Lords committed various supernatural murders on anyone reaching paranormal maturity, with the Agito Shōichi, along with Ryō and Makoto Hikawa, further complicating matters and interfering in his emissaries' work. Before long, casualties mounted on both sides, with paranormals and Lords alike suffering loses. But the lost of the El of the Sea opened the eyes of the Overlord to the reality that the vessels of Agito, Shōichi Tsugami, Ryō Ashihara, and Kaoru Kino had grown too powerful. To this end, he would see to it personally that all Agito vessels were hunted down and stripped of their Seeds of Agito. One by one, the Overlord claimed one Seed after another, until all three were rendered powerless--human. However, the Overlord realized he needs to kill the Riders in order to quell the Seeds. But with Hikawa's aid, Shōichi dealt a decisive blow to the Overlord that released the Seeds of Agito back to their rightful owners and forced the Overlord to retreat. However, that shock that even normal humans had grown strong enough to oppose his power convinced the Overlord that humanity was no longer worthy of existence, and so began orchestrating their extermination and start anew. The Overlord would put his genocide of humanity into action: realigning the constellations of the Zodiac, ultimately killing off all of mankind in bizarre doppelgänger homicides starting with those born under Scorpio. To do this requires tremendous concentration, which would render him vulnerable. To this end, he creates the El of the Wind to be his bodyguard and the El of the Ground to continue killing those reaching paranormal maturity. But the Riders makes one final stand and with the El Lords destroyed, the Overlord attempts to retreat but is defeated by Agito's Shining Rider Kick. But the Overlord survived the fatal attack and decides to postpone his plans and wait... to see what the future holds for humanity. El Lord Under the Overlord exists three very powerful Lords, known as the El Lords (エルロード, Eru Rōdo?). They normally reside with their master's body until summoned, possessing the ability of speech. * El of the Water (水のエル, Mizu no Eru?, 33-35, 41-43): The strongest of the sea-based Lords, he used a forked spear named the Resentment Du Sanga (怨磋のドゥ・サンガ, Ensa no Du Sanga?) as his weapon, along with telekinesis and regeneration. The Lord responsible for the Akatsuki Incident, "killing" Sawaki when he awakened as the 2nd Agito. The El of Water allowed the others aboard to live until they undergo the evolution to Agito, entering the body of Masumi Seika to ensure they never tell anyone of what had occurred. He eventually awakened, using Masumi to kill for him until he found the Overlord who gave him the power needed to leave his host, killing her in the process. Using Orcinus to stall Agito, the El arrived to personally finish the job and kill Shōichi, who was intimidated by the El. However Ryō intervened and got Shōichi out of harm's way. The El of Water later encountered G3-X, yet spared him after sensing Hikawa's zero potential of becoming an Agito himself. The El Lord was eventually defeated by Agito (Burning Form)'s Burning Bomber, returning to the Overlord's body to recuperate and undergo an evolution of his own. By the time he completed the changes, the Overlord sent the El of the Water after the Agitos. In his new Strengthen Form, the El of the Water possess a the Hateful Bardiche (怨念のバルディッシュ, On'nen no Barudisshu?) and heighten psychic power. He managed to overpower the Riders, taking out Agito while fighting the others and winning. But once Shōichi awaken with his memories restored, he battles the El in Burning Form after G3-X was injured. Soon enough, the tables turned and the El was wounded by Exceed Gills's Exceed Heel Claw and Another Agito's Assault Kick before Agito assumes Shining Form lands the deathblow with Shining Rider Kick. The El of Water was unable to return to the Overlord's body in time and was reduced to a puddle of water to his creator's shock. * El of the Wind (風のエル, Kaze no Eru?, 47-51): The strongest of the air-based Lords. Created by the Overlord to ensure no one intervene while he is channeling his power, The El of the Wind uses a longbow named the Merciful Kamtha (憐憫のカマサ, Renbin no Kamasa?) to fire arrows at his victims, causing them to disappear with only their clothes remaining. The El of the Wind fought Gills after killing off a witness to the Overlord's trance, overpowering him in even Exceed Form and Agito's Burning Form with little trouble. He later aided the El of Ground in defeating Agito Shining Form. But he fought Exceed Gills and G3-X, wounded by the GX Launcher and killed by Exceed Gills's Exceed Heel Claw. * El of the Ground (地のエル, Chi no Eru?, 49-51): The strongest of the land-based Lords, he was created by the Overlord to continue the Lords' task to slaughter those with the potential to become Agito. He wields a sword named the Piousiful Quanda (敬虔のカンダ, Keiken no Kanda?). He was able to turn people into dust with his sand and borrow underground. This El holds considerable strength as apparent from his first encounter with Gills, who engaged him in battle for the death of Risa. He was even able to outmatch Agito, despite switching into his Ground and Burning Forms. However, he was no match for Shining Form Agito, whom mortally wounded him with his Shining Clash attack. The El was then renergized and Strengthened by the Overlord, but he was still outmatched by Shining Agito and destroyed by Agito's Shining Rider Kick. Jaguar Lord Jaguar Lord (ジャガーロード, Jagā Rōdo?): Unknowns based on big cats of the Panthera genius. They killed their victims with a snap of the neck before leaving the corpse on a tree. * Pantheras Luteus (パンテラス・ルテウス, Panterasu Ruteusu?, 1): The first of the Unknowns, possessing a red scarf around his neck. He targeted the entire Saeki family, killing them one by one. Makoto Hikawa encountered the monster after he killed the wife, sparing him as he was not his target. Hikawa took instand pursuit in G3 gear, overpowered by Luteus until Agito arrived and destroyed the monster with his Ground Form's Rider Kick * Pantheras Albus (パンテラス・アルビュス, Panterasu Arubyusu?, 1-2): Witnessed Luteus' death by Agito, possessing a blue scarf around his neck and used the Hubris Bow (傲慢の弓, Gōman no Yumi?) and arrow. He and Tristis sabotage the counter before Albus murdered a young-woman Minako Shujiguchi, thus targeting her twin sister and their mother. A skeptical Honjou uses the mother to flush out the killer, meeting Albus at Kitawakayama Park. He was tempted to kill Honjou for his interference until G3 arrived, putting up a good fight until Tristis came into the seen. the two Pantheras overpowered G3 until Agito arrives. Albus battled G3 until he was destroyed by Agito Ground Form's Rider Kick * Pantheras Tristis (パンテラス・トリスティス, Panterasu Torisutisu?, 1-2): Witnessed Luteus' death by Agito, possessing a blue scarf around his neck and used the Covetousness Spear (貪欲の槍, Donyoku no Yari?). He and Albus sabotage the counter, with Tristis lying low until Albus was being beaten by G3. Though the two overpowered G3, Agito arrived and Tristis was destroyed by Agito Storm Form's Halberd Spin * Pantheras Rubeo (パンテラス・ルベオー, Panterasu Rubeō?, 20): Pantheras Magistra's subordinate. Armed with a sword named the Avariceful Sword (強欲の剣, Gōyoku no Tsurugi?). Destroyed by Gills's Gills Heel Claw * Pantheras Cyaneus (パンテラス・キュアネウス, Panterasu Kyuaneusu?, 20-21): Pantheras Magistra's subordinate. Used a sword. Destroyed by Agito Flame Form's Saber Slash * Pantheras Magistra (パンテラス・マギストラ, Panterasu Magisutora?, 20-21): The Queen Jaguar Lord. Armed with a staff named the Judgment Staff (審判の杖, Shinpan no Tsue?). Destroyed by Agito Ground Form's Rider Kick Agito-vi-pantherasluteus.jpg|Pantheras Luteus Agito-vi-pantherasalbus.jpg|Pantheras Albus Agito-vi-pantherastristis.jpg|Pantheras Tristis Pantheras Rubeo.jpeg|Pantheras Rubeo Pantheras Cyaneus.jpg|Pantheras Cyaneus Pantheras Magistr.jpg|Pantheras Magistra Tortoise Lord Tortoise Lord (トータスロード, Tōtasu Rōdo?): Able to swim through the ground like fish in water, their method of killing is to pull the human in the ground, burrying them alive with no sign of the soil disturbed in the process. * Testudo Oceanus (テストゥード・オケアヌス, Tesutūdo Okeanusu?, 3-4): Silver-armored with a turqouise scarf, Oceanus was responsible for indirectly revealing to Hikawa the nature of the Lords' victims. He made his move again at Tojimata Park, with Shouichi sensing the monster. Oceanus manages to beat Shouichi until he transforms into Agito before Mana's eyes, but his armored shell made him immune to Agito Ground Form's Rider Kick in the first fight before retracting. However, with helping Terrestris in fighting G3, Agito drags Oceanus off to a disclose area with the second Rider Kick causing the monster's armored body to crack before he explodes. * Testudo Terrestris (テストゥード・テレストリス, Tesutūdo Teresutorisu?, 3-4): Golden-armored with green scarf, Terrestris comes to aid Oceanus during his fight with Agito. He escaped Agito and later resurfaces to kill an entire family at Oume-shi. He then proceeds to attack a little girl a while later, only to be halted by a police officer and then by G3 before Agito arrives. He was destroyed when G3 uses his GG-02 Salamader on him, with a delayed reaction to the attack. Agito-vi-testudooceanus.jpg|Testudo Oceanus Agito-vi-testudoterrestris.jpg|Testudo Terrestris Snake Lord Snake Lord (スネークロード, Sunēku Rōdo?): Able to move as blurring speeds at short distances, wind gusts to the normal eye, their method of killing is teleporting the victim several feet into the air, letting gravity do the work for them. * Anguis Masculus (アングィス・マスクルス, Angwisu Masukurusu?, 5-6): Armed with a ceremonial staff named the Judgment Staff (審判の杖, Shinpan no Tsue?), his killing of Hisao Katahira attracted the police's attention. He later targeted Mayumi, with Hikawa stopping him until Agito arrives. Masculus was overpowered by Agito's Ground and Storm Forms until Femineus arrives and cover their escape. Masculus later tried to kill Mayumi again, accidentally completeting Ryou's change. When Masculus attempted to kill Mayumi a 3rd time, he evoked the wrath of Ryō when he assumes the form of Gill and brutally kills the Lord with Gills Heel Claw * Anguis Femineus (アングィス・フェミネウス, Angwisu Femineusu?, 5-6): Gorgon-like in appearance and armed with a whip named the Evil-Eyed Whip (邪眼の鞭, Jagan no Muchi?). She arrives to aid Masculus on the Overlord's approval, overpowering Agito and covering their escape. Femineus later battles Agito and G-3, forced to retreat after being disarmed by Agito Storm Form. Later, after being denied the Overlord's aid in healing her, a rage-filled Femineus murdered Sakiko Mikumo to spite, with the Overlord telekinically forcing Femineus to kill herself for breaking the taboo of taking the life of a normal human. She returned in the Hyper Battle special, only to be destroyed by Agito Flame Form's Double Saber Slash Agito-vi-anguismasculus.jpg|Anguis Masculus Agito-vi-anguisfemineus.jpg|Anguis Femineus Crow Lord Crow Lord (クロウロード, Kurō Rōdo?): Able to move as fast as jetplanes in the air, they use aerial-themed deaths from fatal divebomb charges to dragging a human into the air and dropping him. * Corvus Croccio (コルウス・クロッキオ, Korūsu Kurokkio?, 7-8): After killing four people already in his hunt, Croccio was encountered by Agito Ground Form. But Croccio was able to counter Agito's kick with his flying abilities, overpowering Agito and leaving him for dead and killing his fifth victim. Even with the G3 Unit, the police failed to keep Croccio from his sixth victim. But by the seventh victim, Agito arrives to battle the Crow Lord once again. Croccio lures Agito to an ideal setting to have an advantage. However, the fight result with Agito assuming Flame Form and using his Saber Slash to destroy the Crow Lord. * Corvus Luscus (コルウス・ルスクス, Korūsu Rusukusu?, 26-27): Armed with a saber named the Corpsey Katana (屍の刀, Shikabane no Katana?), he attempted to kill Sagara and Masumi, but was intercepted by Gills. Luscus managed to retreat when Gills was unable to continue the fight. He later arrived to aid Intonsus in fighting Agito Flame Form, being the one to evoke's Agito Trinity Form. Though he escaped in their first fight, Lucus reaapeared to kill Sagara after he killed Ryō, but was intercepted by Agito and killed by Agito Trinity Form's Rider Shoot * Corvus Intonsus (コルウス・イントンスス, Korūsu Intonsusu?, 26): Crow Queen Lord, armed with a spear named the Jet Black Spear (漆黒の槍, Shikkoku no Yari?). She attempted to kill Sagara before he was fully awaken, only to be forced to battle Agito Flame Form until Luscus came to her aid, though she ended up being the first to be destroyed by Agito Trinity Form's Fire Storm Attack. * Corvus Calvus (コルウス・カルウス, Korūsu Karūsu?, 27): Used a scythe named the Skeletal Scythe (骸の鎌, Mukuro no Kama?). Chased after Sagara, but was unable to kill him due to his awaken powers. He aided Luscus, only to be killed by Agito Trinity Form's Fire Storm Attack * Corvus Canosus (コルウス・カノッスス, Korūsu Kanossusu?, 35-36): She almost killed a woman were it not for Ryō and Kino getting her to the hospital in time. Canosus later attacked another girl, but was halted by Gills. Agito arrives to help, weakening the Queen for Gills to deliver the deathblow with his Gills Heel Claw. Agito-vi-corvuscroccio.jpg|Corvus Croccio Corvus Luscus.jpg|Corvus Luscus Corvus Intonsus.jpg|Corvus Intonsus Corvus Calvus.jpg|Corvus Calvus Zebra Lord The Zebra Lords (ゼブラロード, Zebura Rōdo?) use a form of rapid decay as their killing mechanism, using it on normal humans who interfere. * E'quus Noctis' (エクウス・ノクティス, Ekūsu Nokutisu?, 11-12): A black-skinned Unknown with red mane and cape, his killing attracts the attention of the police. Noctis later attacks a woman baring the unbon child of his previous victim that Hikawa manages to save her by luring the Unknown away while fighting for his own life. But Hōjō arrives in the G3 and battles the Lord in vain until Agito shows up. With Dies' assistance, Noctis escapes and later to finish the job. But Agito intervenes and kills Noctis with his Rider Kick. * Equus Dies (エクウス・ディエス, Ekūsu Diesu?, 11-12): A white-skinned Unknown with blue mane and cape, he arrives to aid Noctis in fighting Agito and escaping him. Dies later attacks Saeko, only to be destroyed by Gills's Gills Heel Claw. Equus Noctis.jpg|Equus Noctis Equus Dies.jpg|Equus Dies Jackal Lord Jackal Lord (ジャッカルロード, Jakkaru Rōdo?): Able to move at fastspeeds, they use their talent to kill people. * Skelos Falx (スケロス・ファルクス, Sukerosu Farukusu?, 15-17): Armed with the Convictional Scythe (断罪の大鎌, Danzai no Ōkama?). Destroyed by Agito Flame Form's Saber Slash. Reappears in the Hyper Battle special, destroyed by G3-X using his GG-02 Salamader * Skelos Glaucus (スケロス・グラウクス, Sukerosu Guraukusu?, 40): Armed with sickles named the Atonementing Korambi (贖罪のコラムビ, Shokuzai no Koramubi?). He was attacking the police for interfering in his hunt when G3-X intervened with Agito arriving to aid him. Though Glaucus escaped, Agito & G3-X pursued and used teamwork to defeat the Lord with Agito having G3-X on Machine Tornado while firing his GX-05 Cerberus at the Lord. Skelos Falx.jpg|Skelos Falx Bee Lord Bee Lord (ビーロード, Bī Rōdo?): Their method of killing is grabbing a person and use a form of matter transference to burry the victim alive in a honey comb-nized wall. * Apis Vespa (アピス・ウェスパ, Apisu Wesupa?, 22): Armed with a rapier named the Purgatorial Needle (煉獄の針, Rengoku no Hari?). He was destroyed by Agito Storm Form's Halberd Spin. * Apis Mellitus (アピス・メリトゥス, Apisu Meritusu?, 22-23): Armed with a rapier. She fought Agito in both Storm and Flame Forms before retreating, losing one of her antenna in the process. As a result, the wounded Mellitus begins to attack random people without discrimination if they are her ideal targets or normal humans, momentarly drove away by Honjou in the V1 suit. Mellitus resumes at Kamata Shokan, where she is intercepted by Agito. She battled Agito until G3-X arrived and took out his GX-05 Cerberus, blasting her to bits. Apis Mellitus.jpg|Apis Mellitus Apis Vespa.jpg|Apis Vespa Stingray Lord Stingray Lord (スティングレイロード, Sutingurei Rōdo?): The method of killing is having a person fall to his/her death via matter transference. * Potamotrigon Cucullus (ポタモトリゴン・ククルス, Potamotorigon Kukurusu?, 24-25): Green skinned and armed with a bar staff named the Wrathful Mallet (憤怒の杵, Fun'nu no Sho?), Cucullus' actions caught the police's attention, who attempted to fight him when it went after another victim. But Cucullus was intercepted by Shōichi Tsugami in the G3-X gear, destroyed by the GX-05 Cerberus. * Potamotrigon Cassis (ポタモトリゴン・カッシス, Potamotorigon Kasshisu?, 25): Blue-skinned with hook-like tendrils he can use as weapons, Cassis witnessed the death of Cucullus. When Cassis made his move, he was intercepted by Agito before he could kill his victim. Cassis defeated Agito, but was pursued by Hikawa in the modified G3-X gear and blasted to bits by the GX-05 Cerberus. Potamotrigon Cucullus.jpg|Potamotrigon Cucullus Potamotrigon Cassis.jpg|Potamotrigon Cassis Fish Lord Fish Lord (フィッシュロード, Fisshu Rōdo?): Their method of killing is giving their victim a death that seems to look like Diver's Sickness. * Piscis Arapaima (ピスキス・アラパイマ, Pisukisu Arapaima?, 29): Carries a trident named Neptune's Fork (海神の叉, Kaijin no Sa?). His first victim was the Mirage Bar's owner, Minoru Sano also known as Isamu Takagi of the Phantom Thieve brothers. As a result, Arapaima was also after Isamu's younger brother/partner, Akira Takagi, who was three days away from taking advantage of the stature of limitations to get the loot he and his brother stole seven years ago. After Akira was finally arrested, Arapaaima attacked, forced to fight Agito and G3-X, knocked in midair by Agito Ground Form's Rider Kick so he can be blown up by the GX Launcher. * Piscis Serratus (ピスキス・セラトゥス, Pisukisu Seratusu?, 35-36): Attempted to kill Majima, but was stopped by Gills. Serratus was able to overppower Gills, but fell to "Another Agito's" Assault Kick. Piscis Arapaima.jpg|Piscis Arapaima Lizard Lord Lizard Lord (リザードロード, Rizādo Rōdo?): Their method of killing is using an acid mist to suffocate the victim, with the lifeless body dissolving into foam. * Stellio Dextera (ステリオ・デクストラ, Suterio Dekusutora?, 37): Wearing a Red scarf, he fell into an ambush by Honjou as part of his plan to finally capture Agito. Dextera was halted by police fire until Agito arrived, fighting him until Sinistra came to his aid. However, Dextera was destroyed by Agito Shining Form's Shining Clash. * Stellio Sinistra (ステリオ・シニストラ, Suterio Shinisutora?, 37-39): Wore a blue scarf and used a lance named the Dragon King's Trident (竜神のトライデント, Ryūjin no Toraidento?). Appeared to aid Dextera in fighting Agito, retreating after Dextera was destroyed. Sinistra was eventually destroyed by G3-X's using GA-04 Antares and GX-05 Cerberus. Ant Lord Ant Lord (アントロード, Anto Rōdo?): Exclusive to the movie, their method of death is spraying a suffocation-induced liquid in their victim's face. The AntLords are a rarely due to being able to override the Lords' taboo and kill even normal humans. * Formica Pedes (フォルミカ・ペデス, Forumika Pedesu?): Drones used by the stronger AntLords, a pack of them appeared to kill the children at a psychic school. By the time G3-X arrived, the staff had been killed off. He battled one of the Pawns, killing him with the GX-05 Cerberus. The Pedes resurface two months later, attacking those who pass the ESP Quiz. The first one was one killed by Gills' Gills Heel Claw when he attempted to kill Rei. Agito and G3-X were forced to fight the Pedes until G4 arrived, destoring them with his Gigant. The entire Pede army soon found their way to the GA base upon sensing Mana's power, with numbers of them killed by Agito, Gills, G3-X, & G4. The surviving members were last seen mauling Risa Fukami. * Formica Eques (フォルミカ・ペデス, Forumika Pedesu?): The commander of Formica Pedes, armed with a scythe, he led the Pedes in fighting Agito and G3-X until G4 arrived. He later reappears at GA Base, aiding his Regia in fighting Agito Burning Form. But he was taken by Exceed Gills and killed by his Exceed Heel Claw. * Formica Regia (フォルミカ・レギア, Forumika Regia?): The Queen Ant Lord, armed with a trident named the Hellish Glaive (黄泉の鐙, Yomi no Tō?). She Leads the Pawns and Soldier into the base, over-powering Gills by ripping his arm off as he collapses from shock. She battled Agito, only to be killed by him with Shining Form's Shining Rider Kick. Other Lords * Mollipes Octipes (モルペス・オクティペス, Moripesu Okutisu?, 9-10): A Octopus Lord (オクトパスロード, Okutopasu Rōdo?), he emerges from a watery portal with his method of killing being to artificially drown people. After killing his first victim, Octipes is intercepted by Honjou in the G3 suit, who almost killed the victim's son. He was reduced to sludge by the GG-Launcher. However, the remnants of Octipedes found a small body of water to enter and reform into a new Octipedes with immunities to G3's arsenal. When Honjou arrives to intercept him, Octipedes easily overpowers him and Honjou discards the G3 suit and runs for his life. By then, Agito takes over the fight, killing Octipedes for good with his Rider Kick. * Leiurus Acutia (レイウルス・アクティア, Reiurusu Akutia?, 13-14): A Scorpion Lord (スコーピオンロード, Sukōpion Rōdo?), his method of killing is using his stinger/ponytail to inject poison into the victim's neck, with a delayed effect that overtime kills the person, in the fashion of fatal freeze burn, within 24 hours. Armed with an ax named the Infernal Ax (冥府の斧, Meifu no Ono?) and Darklord's Shield (冥王の盾, Meiō no Tate?). When Acutia goes after Mana, Agito covers her escape while assuming his Flame form. However, the Scorpion succeeds in poisoning Shoichi, with G3 arriving to save him and Mana. After being cured, Agito kills Acutia with his Rider Break. * Hydrozoa Ignio (ヒドロゾア・イグニオ, Hidorozoa Igunio?, 18-19): A Hydrozoa Lord (ハイドロゾアロード, Haidorozoa Rōdo?). Destroyed by Agito Storm Form's Halberd Spin. He reappears in the Hyper Battle Special, only to be destroyed by Gills's Gills Hell Stab. * Echinus Famelicare (エキヌス・ファメリカーレ, Ekinusu Famerikāre?, 28): A Sea Urchin Lord (シーアーチンロード, Shīāchin Rōdo?), his method of killing is using saliva on people, making it appear that they had died of stravation. He could also throw Urchin-shaped grenades named the Abyssal Caltrops (深淵の菱, Shin'en no Hishi?). Famelicare was responsible for killing a man while he was driving with his wife, the crash killing her in the process. He then targeted their only son Kenzaki, thought Agito briefly interfered and fought him in Storm and Grand Forms, eventually escaping Agito's attack. When Famelicare attempted again to kill the boy, Ryō battled the Lord as Gills, killing the monster with his Gills Heel Claw. * Crustata Palleo (クルスタータ・パレオ, Kurusutāta Pareo?, 30-31): A Crab Lord (クラブロード, Kurabu Rōdo?), armed with the Deceitful Claw (欺瞞の爪, Giman no Tsume?). First appeared to kill Sagara, only to be knocked out by his psychic power. Paalleo later attempted to get revenge during the fireworks rally while Sagara was using his power to force Mana to disance herself for humans, only to be halted by Agito. He managed to defeat Agito and G3-X singlehandy. Palleo almost succeeded in killing Masumi, only to be halted by Orcinus. Palleo later managed to mortally injure Sagara, but was halted by Agito's Storm Form. But Storm Form's attack was unable to effect him at first until he his Halberd Break to kill the Lord. * Cetos Orcinus (ケトス・オルキヌス, Ketosu Orukinusu?, 31-33): A Orca Lord (オルカロード, Oruka Rōdo?). Armed with a sword named the Fateful Flamberge (因果のフランベルジェ, Inga no Furanberuje?). He first appeared to halt Palleo from harming Masumi, as he was a follower of the El of Water. Once partially awakened, the El orders him to kill Majima and Mana. But Orcinus is intercepted by Agito, but managed to overpower him. However, Orcinus was halted by Gills arriving after his revival. The Lord attempted to retreat, but had to fight both Gills and G3-X until he managed to retreat. Orcinus then attempted to kill Shoiuchi, forcing him to fight the Lord as Agito with Ryō present. The fight ended with Agito Ground Form's Rider Kick destroying the monster. * Propheta Cruentus (プロフェタ・クルエントゥス, Purofeta Kuruentusu?, 34): A Mantis Lord (マンティスロード, Mantisu Rōdo?), he uses twin swords named the Shameful Curved Swords (慙愧の呉鈎, Zanki no Gokō?) as his weapons. Cruentus attempted to kill Majima, but Gills interverned and battled the monster until the El of Water arrived to exterminate Gills. The Mantis Lord later attempts to kill Majima, only for G3-X to intervene this time. Cruentus soon goes to attack Gills directly, with G3-X interfering until the El of Water evened the odds. However, Shōichi arrived with a renewed sense of courage, assuming Burning Form as a result. With his newfound powers, Agito obliterated Cruentus with Burning Rider Punch. * Scarabaeus Fortis (スカラベウス・フォルティス, Sukarabeusu Forutisu?, TVSP): A Sarab Lord (スカラベロード, Sukarabe Rōdo?) who uses a mace named the Justified Raging Morgenstern (義憤のモルゲンステルン, Gifun no Morugensuterun?) and shield named the Ignorance Hoplon (無明のホプロン, Mumyō no Hopuron?), his method of killing to shoot a needle from his horn at his victim in the neck, turning them to ash. His first victim was Susumu Murano, targeting the younger brother and the bodyguard assigned to him. He was intercepted by G3-X, overpowering both him and Agito before retreating. He later resurfaces and battles Agito Burning Form, forced to retreat. When Beetle resurfaces, he defeats G3-Mild and overpowers G3-X until Omura regains consciousness installs his suit's battery to fully reenergize G3-X. Gills and Agito join the fight then, with Agito assuming Burning Form to battle the Lord. The three Riders were no match for the Lord until Agito assumes Shining Form for the first time, killing the Lord with his Shining Clash attack. * Volucris Ulucus (ウォルクリス・ウルクス, Worukurisu Urukusu?, 43-44): A Owl Lord (オウルロード, Ōru Rōdo?), the method of killing is cracking the skulls of their victims. He briefly fought "Another" Agito until the Overlord arrived and forced him to retreat. The Overlord later sent Ulucus after "Another" Agito, holding him at bay until his master arrived. Destroyed by Agito Ground Form's Rider Punch * Volucris Falco (ウォルクリス・ファルコ, Worukurisu Faruko?, 44-46): A Falcon Lord (ファルコンロード, Farukon Rōdo?), the method of killing is the same as Volucris Ulucus. Created by the Overlord to aid the Owl in fight/pursue Gills. The lord was later sent after Agito to hold him at bay until his master arrived. Falco later attempted to kill the powerless riders on his master's order. With Houjou's aid, GX-3 killed the Falco with his GX-05 Cerberus. However, Falco managed to kill Kino with a fatal headbutt to the stomach. * Ericius Liquor (エリキウス・リクォール, Erikiusu Rikwōru?, 45-46): A Hedgehog Lord (ヘッジホッグロード, Hejjihoggu Rōdo?), he carried a sword named the Hellfired Ram-Dao (業火のラム・ダオ, Gōka no Ramu Dao?) and used his quills as needles to turn whoever they hit into water. He about to kill Mana when Ryō intervened. Though his quill hit Shōichi by mistake, it was removed before the wound killed Shōichi while Liquor aided Falco in pursing Mana and Ryō. Liquor overpowered GX-3 until Shōichi and gang arrived, eventually regaining the Agito power. Liqur fall to a Assault Kick/Gills Heel Claw/Rider Kick combo attack. Category:Kamen Rider Agito Category:Villains